fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Project X Zone (Television Series)
Project X Zone is an upcoming Japanese-American animated television series based on Namco Bandai's X series and is developed by Man of Action Studios and produced by Japanese anime studio Studio Trigger and American animation studio Titmouse, Inc. The series incorporated elements and characters from several video game companies. The show will air on HBO Max in 2020. Plot One day, inter-dimensional rifts began to open in alternate realities as a result of a experiment by Ouma, a group dedicated to causing chaos, to resurrect a dark deity dubbed "Dark Gaia" through the merging of multiple realities. Shinra, a supernatural investigative task force, begin to bring in heroes from the merged realities to combat Ouma and prevent "Dark Gaia" from resurrecting. Worlds Like in Namco x Capcom, the universe is split into multiple worlds: *Material World: The central world in the game, based off real-life Earth but set in the year 20XX (sometime in the twenty-first century). Characters from Fatal Fury, Mega Man, Metal Gear, Tekken and Viewtiful Joe originate here. *Genesis World: The world that feature both magic and science. Characters from Final Fantasy VII, Panzer Dragoon and Sonic the Hedgehog originate here. *Illusion World: A world set around medieval-styled fantasy and magic. Characters from NiGHTS into Dreams and Super Mario Bros. originate here. *Spiritual World: A world similar to the Material World's past. Characters from Monster Hunter originate here. *Demon World: Otherwise known as the "Makai" and the "NetherRealm", the Hell-like world inhabited by demons. Characters from Mortal Kombat originate here. Characters Capcom Mega Man *Mega Man *Dr. Light *Roll *Proto Man *Tempo/Quake Woman *Dr. Wily Monster Hunter *Monster Hunter *Rathalos Viewtiful Joe *Viewtiful Joe *Sexy Silvia Konami Metal Gear *Solid Snake Namco Bandai Tekken *Jin Kazama *Kazuya Mishima *Heihachi Mishima NetherRealm Studios/Midway Mortal Kombat *Scorpion *Sub-Zero Nintendo Super Mario Bros. *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Bowser Sega NiGHTS into Dreams *NiGHTS *Wizeman *Reala Panzer Dragoon *Keil Fluge *Blue Dragon Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Rotor the Walrus *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman SNK Fatal Fury *Terry Bogard *Geese Howard Square Enix Final Fantasy VII *Cloud Strife *Tifa Lockhart *Sephiroth Cast *Steve Blum - Sub-Zero *Steve Burton - Cloud Strife *Jenna Coleman - NiGHTS *Rachael Leigh Cook - Tifa Lockhart *Benjamin Diskin - Mega Man *Richard Epcar - Geese Howard *Crispin Freeman - Proto Man *Grey Griffin - Princess Peach *Todd Haberkorn - Reala *David Hayter - Solid Snake *Kyle Hebert - Kazuya Mishima *Melissa Hutchison - Monster Hunter *Billy Kametz - Terry Bogard *Kenny James - Bowser *Erica Lindbeck - Blaze the Cat, Roll *Charles Martinet - Luigi, Mario *Kyle McCarley - Rotor the Walrus *George Newbern - Sephiroth *Bryce Papenbrook - Silver the Hedgehog *Ron Perlman - Wizeman *Mike Pollock - Doctor Eggman *Jamieson Price - Heihachi Mishima *Patrick Seitz - Jin Kazama, Scorpion *Keith Silverstein - Dr. Wily, Keil Fluge *Roger Craig Smith - Chris Redfield, Sonic the Hedgehog *Doug Stone - Dr. Light *Colleen Villard - Miles "Tails" Prower *Sarah Anne Williams - Tempo/Quake Woman Crew *Joe Casey - Writer, Supervising Producer *Joe Kelly - Writer, Supervising Producer *Duncan Rouleau - Writer, Supervising Producer *Steven T. Seagle - Writer, Supervising Producer *Michael Sinterniklaas - Voice Director *Yoh Yoshinari - Director Trivia *The series is to have an 26 episodes order. *The series will feature characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog comics from Archie Comics and IDW Publishing. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Crossovers